Dora enters Minecraft!
by Sensei200
Summary: The very weird and slightly insane (scratch that, totally insane!) result of one thought evolving incorrectly! (this is much less Dora than Minecraft, therefore, I am not making it a crossover) If you are a lover of Dora, do not read this unless you wish to have a nervous breakdown!
1. Chapter 1

AN: While I was writing a chapter for my ongoing Minecraft story, I suddenly thought, "Hey, what if *Snort* this was… Dora?" Well, one thought led to another, and so emerged… this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, and thankfully, I do not own Dora!

Chapter one: Dora enters Minecraft!

It was a wonderful day for Dora- she had finally slain her longtime opponent, Swiper, using a beam sword. But as soon as she got home to celebrate, she remembered she had to clean up. She called up Boots to help her clean. As soon as he got up, Dora drew her beam sword.

"Well boots…" Dora started, pointing her beam sword at him, "Now that Swiper is gone, I no longer need you!" She swung her beam sword, and struck him to the ground. She laughed evilly, and ran to her window, Suddenly, a portal appeared. She thought it was just an extra dirty stain. She stuck her mop in. It fell through the portal. "Oh dear! Can you tell me where my mop went?" Dora asked the alleged audience. Unfortunately, no one was watching. She swore and kicked boots up. "BOOTS HELP ME FIND MY MOP!" She screamed. Boots groaned and got up. The beam sword had luckily only grazed him. He peered through the portal. Suddenly, he fell through, screaming. Dora was too idiotic to know what to do, so she chased after him, yelling. She was instantly whisked away, away from her fans, away from the audience. Since no one was watching, no one was aware of her "demise."

Dora groaned and rubbed her head, looking around. The landscape around her was unfamiliar, but made entirely of blocks! She stretched and got up, examining her surroundings. She looked over and saw boots, laying on the ground. She growled and looked for her mop. Instead of her mop, some sort of wooden sword lay on the ground. She picked it up, and ran towards Boots. She hit him as hard as she could. He screamed and jumped up, rubbing his side. He was very mad at Dora, and so he attempted to smack her. He missed and instead punched the ground. Instead of hurting his hand, cracks appeared! No, not in his hand, in the dirt! Both of their eyes widened, and they stared in wonder. Then, the more sensible boots decided to leave it alone. Dora would not, however, and she punched it. More cracks spread across the tile. She repeated this until it seemed that it could not take any more. At that moment, the dirt block popped away! Dora was horribly scared, and she shrieked and hid her head in her lap. Just then, she noticed that she still had her backpack! She took out her map. "MAP TELL ME WHERE I AM!" Dora shrieked, poking a hole in the map with her finger. It winced and tried to create an image, but could not.

"Bu- how- I can't seem to- to- to" his programing did not include instructions for how to map cubes, and his circuits crashed down. He continued to say "to- to- to" for five more minutes, before blowing up, covering boots and Dora in soot. Dora frowned, and said,

"Aww, DANGIT! Now how do we know where to go?" She then noticed something else in her back pack. She threw the sparking remains of the map onto the ground, and peered inside the backpack. She saw a small cube of dirt. She took it out, and threw it on the ground. It suddenly grew into a 3 meter by 3 meter by 3 meter cube! Not being able to comprehend this sudden change, she promptly fainted onto the ground, her head hitting the dirt block.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Boots shovel!

Dora woke up to the sight of dirt in her face. Confused, Dora looked around her. Was she in her yard? Nope. She was still in a block land. It wasn't a dream. She groaned and got up. She then noticed a blocky tree near her. Being too lazy to get boots up, she walked over to the tree. She punched one of the blocks of bark and wood, and smiled as cracks appeared. She broke every wood block on the tree, and then she wondered what to do with the wood. She thought about it, then she remembered that she had seen a small two by two graph paper grid in her back pack. She took it out, and put the wood on it. The wood suddenly turned into four blocks of planks!  
"How does that work?" Dora asked quizzically, "Audience, can you say wood in Spanish?" No one responded. Not knowing what else to do, she shoved the rest of the wood into the grid. She ended up with 36 wooden plank blocks. She greedily took them, and attempted to eat them, since she was a bit hungry. When she bit in, two of her teeth fell out, and a few others cracked. "At least they were baby teeth!" Dora sighed sadly. She threw the wood into her pouch. Then, she looked at her first four; she was curious to see what they could make. She put all four into the grid, and, voila! She got a block that looked almost the same, but with a bigger grid on top! She could not understand this! Dora decided it was an altar to worship the cartoon god at, so she ran back to the dirt she had placed, and put it on top. She bowed down to it, and began to chant randomly. Little did she know that the cartoon god misheard her request of a happy and safe life, so he increased the monster spawn rate by seven fold! Thunder coincidently shook the sky, and she believed her wish was granted. Lightning struck, but it hit boots. His skeleton showed for a few moments, and little yellow sparks flew off of him. Since he had the powers of a cartoon character, little more than a few black smears were left on him. Then she noticed that grid at the top! Being too short and tubby to reach it, she wondered how she was to get it down! So she punched it a few times! It broke into pieces on the fourth hit. Her eyes widened in horror- she had just destroyed the sacred altar of cartoon gods! She burst into tears, and rain began to pour down. Boots came over to comfort her, but she punched him. Cracks appeared! He stared aghast at himself, and watched as more cracks formed! Dora continued smacking him, until he suddenly popped! She looked in her pack. Inside, she saw the sacred altar! She took it out, and put it on the ground. Then, she noticed a black pair of boots. She picked them up, and placed them down. Boots reappeared!

"Oh my Dora! I was stuck inside those nasty boots, and known as the boots item!" Boots wailed, covering his eyes. Dora, wondering the extent of this, broke boots again. Then, she placed down the "altar" on the ground. She put two wood planks into a rod formation, and watched as four sticks appeared! She put two on top of the grid, and thinking it looked funny, put the boots item on top of them. Suddenly, they disappeared, and made a strange shovel like item! It was basically boots shoved into the form of a shovel blade, on the end of a stick. "YOU MADE ME INTO A BOOTS SHOVEL DORA!" the shovel screamed, though the picture depicting boots did not appear to move its mouth. She laughed, and found that he broke dirt very quickly. She broke many blocks of dirt, until she had a large stack of sixty four. At that point, the poor shovel was groaning in agony. "Why Dora, why!?" the shovel asked between coughs and wheezes. She decided to be her evil self, and dig some more dirt! On the seventh block, the shovel blew into pieces, and the blade grew back into boots. He was covered in dirt and small rocks, but otherwise unharmed. "Ouch, oh please don't break me again!" boots cried pitifully. Dora laughed evilly, and broke him yet again. Then, she put on the boots. She felt a lot stronger! Despite them being on her feet, she felt protected all over! She magically summoned her wooden sword, and hit herself on the head. Surprisingly, it did nothing, though the boots dented. She repeated this, until the boots exploded, but boots was not left behind! She continued to hit herself, until she suddenly fell over, dropping all of her items. And then all she could see was endless darkness…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
